The Violinist
by 1stBatgirl
Summary: Sarah Blackwell is a lonely seventeen year old who buys the 'late" Sherlock Holmes' violin. Little does she know, he has hidden a piece of evidence from a crime in there. When he comes "back from the dead" he's going to need it back. The problem is, he isn't the only one who wants it. Please R and R *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER ONE

Sixteen year old Sarah Blackwell left the apartment she shared with her Aunt Delilah and almost fell flat on her face. What was that? She wondered looking down. She groaned when she saw a bunch of old beer bottles. Her aunt had been on a drinking spree again.

She sighed and picked up the bottles. Sarah hurried down the stairs,threw the bottles in the trash and made her way to school. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered getting up. She was always late anyways.

The only highlight of school was her violin. The school only had one violin and since she was the only one who could play it,they had given it to her permanently. She kept it at the school for safekeeping. Sarah stopped and looked up. The school loomed over her and she sighed again. Another day of torture to get through.

She pushed open one of the double doors and steeled herself for the taunts that were sure to come. As soon as she walked in, Megan, a stuck-up popular rich kid strutted up to her. "Oh look it's loser girl." Her posse laughed with her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Good one." She kept walking.

Megan was going to follow, but she stopped when a teacher walked past. Megan sneered at Sarah and walked away. "See ya dweeb." She said over her shoulder.

Sarah trudged on through the rest of her school day, until finally it was time for Band. She entered the music room and went straight to where she kept her violin. As soon as she opened it she gasped. Her violin was completely ruined. It looked like someone had smashed it with a hammer. It was dented in so badly that it was hardly recognizable.

Megan appeared behind her. "What's the matter, loser?" She asked mockingly. "Something wrong?"

Sarah swung around to face her. "How could you?" She shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "What did I ever do to you?" She pushed past Megan and ran out of the room. She kept running, until she had reached her apartment.

Sarah flung herself on her bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Her violin had been her only comfort in her life. After she finished crying she sat up. She knew her aunt would never buy her another violin. She would just have to find one herself.

Sarah pulled out her aunt's laptop and powered it up. As soon as it turned on, she went to Google and typed in used, cheap violins. She scrolled down until she saw one that caught her eye. It was in mint condition and the price was only fifty pounds. The seller was John Watson and he lived at 221B Baker Street. Sarah decided that she would go there tomorrow. Turning off the laptop, she smiled to herself. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_A.N- So this is my first chapter. It's pretty short,but later chapters will be longer. Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER TWO

Sarah woke up suddenly as the morning sun fell on her face. She stretched and looked at the clock. It was 8:00. Thank goodness today was Saturday and she didn't have to face Megan again until Monday.

She headed to the bathroom ,still yawning as she went. Luckily,the bathroom was empty. She hopped in the shower, lathered up her hair and body, then quickly rinsed off. Stepping out of the shower,Sarah wrapped herself in a mint green towel. In her room, she glanced at her clothes debating what to wear. She decided on jeans and a nice light blue shirt.

"SARAH!" A loud shout pierced the stillness.

Sarah grimaced. Her aunt must have just woken up. "Coming!" She called back. She put the finishing touches on her makeup and pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail. Sarah grabbed her bag and ran to the kitchen.

Her Aunt Delilah was at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. She probably had had a late night judging by her bedraggled appearance. Her brown hair, greasy after not being washed for a while hung in tangles around her head, and she was playing with her jade necklace which was a sign that she was agitated.

Hearing Sarah come in, she sat up and glared. "What took you so long?"

Sarah shrugged. "Sorry."

Her aunt grunted in response. "Make me some breakfast."

Sarah pulled out some ingredients and within minutes she had a steaming omelette ready. She placed the omelette in front of her aunt and made herself a bowl of cereal. Sarah quickly finished her cereal, put her bowl in the sink and was just about to leave when her aunt stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see someone about buying a violin."

Her aunt snorted. "Too bad you can't play worth beans or you could actually make something of yourself."

Sarah tried to hide her her hurt at her aunt's words. "Well,I'm going to get one anyway." She lifted her chin defiantly.

Her aunt didn't seem to notice. "Whatever." She waved her hand. "Get some milk while you're gone. I gotta be at work in an hour."

Sarah nodded and left the apartment as quickly as she could. Her aunt worked at the local restaurant. No one knew it's name;they just called it the restaurant.

Sarah hurried down the chilly London street, heading to the bus stop. The school had given everyone free bus tokens. She clambered onto the bus when it came to a halt. She sat near the back and checked the address again. 221B Baker Street.

She had never been to this part of London before. The bus stopped and the driver opened the doors. "Baker Street." He hollered. Sarah got off and looked around. She had no idea where she was. Ok. She thought. Don't panic, just ask somebody for directions.

She glanced to her left and saw a man in a long trench coat. "Excuse me." She said walking up to the man. He turned around and she saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were blue-green with flecks of gold. He had dark,curly hair and he wore a blue scarf. "Hello." She said. "I'm looking for 221B Baker Street. Can you tell me where it is?"

He looked at her for a long moment, so long she started to feel uncomfortable. Finally he pointed to the right. "Just go straight that way." He said in a deep voice. "And you'll see it on your right."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and went in the direction he had pointed. When she turned back around, he was gone.

Sarah kept going right until she saw a row of apartments. She slowed and checked the numbers. Ha! There it was. 221B Baker Street. She knocked on the door and waited. After about a minute she was about to knock again, when she heard footsteps coming up to the door.

She stepped back and the door opened. A man opened the door. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes. Despite looking rather tired, he was handsome.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Sarah Blackwell. I came to see about possibly buying that violin you were selling."

"Oh yes." He opened the door wider. "Come on in."

She stepped in and he took her coat."I'm John Watson,by the way. You can call me John if you want."

Sarah shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Come on up and I'll show you the violin. Mrs. Hudson!" He called. "We have company."

An older woman with ear length hair and a sweet smile bustled up to us. John introduced me.

"You go on up." She said. "I'll bring up some tea and cakes."

John nodded at her and motioned for me to follow him upstairs.

We entered a good-sized apartment. The wall had black and white patterned wallpaper,but Sarah noticed there was a yellow smiley face drawn on one of the walls.

"Make yourself comfortable." John said. He disappeared into a back bedroom. Sarah looked around the room. There was a fireplace in the center of the room and two chairs in front of it. A couch was across from the chairs and the kitchen was to the left. A desk, littered with papers, was a few feet from the couch. All in all, it was a very nice apartment.

John came back in with a beautiful violin. Sarah almost gasped. It was in perfect condition.

"Wow." Sarah breathed.

He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Are you sure you really want to sell it?" She questioned searching his face.

John nodded. "It belonged to a person who doesn't need it anymore." He looked sad.

Sarah quickly changed the subject. "So you said it was fifty pounds?"

"Yes." He answered. "Would you like to try it out?"

She nodded eagerly. "Sure. Thank you." Sarah positioned it properly under her chin and played Secrets by One Republic.

When she finished,John clapped. "That was beautiful." He said. "You play just like my friend used to."

Mrs. Hudson entered just then. "I heard you playing out in the hall. That was so beautiful."

Sarah blushed a little. "Thank You." She checked the time. "Oh it's getting late. I better get home." She handed John the fifty pounds. "Thank you so much." Sarah shook his and Mrs. Hudson's hands.

"Don't you want any cookies, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Thank you, but no." Sarah said. "I better get home."

She said her goodbyes and left; she had time to stop by the store and get milk before the bus came. She was home in about fifteen minutes, thankfully still half an hour before her aunt would get home. Sarah ate Ramen noodles for dinner and then got dressed in her pajamas. She climbed in bed and it didn't take much for her to be sleepy. Just before she was fully asleep she thought again about the man in the trench coat. Sarah wondered who he was. With that last thought, she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER THREE

Sarah bounded out of bed exactly at 5:00 a.m. and ran right to her violin. She picked it out of the case and started to play Greensleeves.

Right after she finished the chorus, her aunt burst into her room. Sarah whirled around, surprised. She had been playing softly and sound didn't travel very far from her door. What was her aunt doing up?

"You're up early." Sarah commented.

Her aunt glared at her and didn't say anything. "Where did you get that violin?" Her aunt walked closer.

Sarah stepped back and tried not to hold her breath. It was obvious her aunt was drunk from the strong smell of alcohol on her breath.

"I told you yesterday I was going to get a violin." Sarah told her aunt softly, not wanting to make her angry. It didn't seem to help much. Her aunt started yelling at her, saying she was worthless and stupid, etcetera, etcetera.

To top off her tantrum or whatever it was, her aunt grabbed Sarah's violin and hurled it across the room where it hit the wall and then fell to the floor. Aunt Delilah then left as abruptly as she had come.

Sarah just stood there in shock. Sometimes, her aunt got mad for no reason when she was drunk, but this was the worst Sarah had ever seen her.

She hurried over to where her violin had fallen and picked it up reverently. It seemed fine. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. Turning to put the violin back in it's case, she heard something rattling around in the violin.

Oh great. Sarah thought. There's something loose inside it. She would have to check the inside. Sarah shook the violin until a shiny object fell out of the f-hole.

It was a necklace. And a beautiful necklace at that. A silver dragon sparkled at the end of the chain. It had a green emerald where it connected to the chain.

Wow. Sarah almost gasped in delight. She put it around her neck and wondered if it was real. Who cares, it was gorgeous. She looked at the clock. Well, it probably wasn't too early to go to a jewelers and see how much it was worth. She probably wouldn't sell it, but it would be nice to know what it was worth. She threw on some clothes, grabbed her coat and hurried out the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile at an abandoned store somewhere in London….**

"Did you find it?" A voice asked.

"Yes." Another voice answered. "We know that he hid it in his violin, but I broke into his apartment and I couldn't find it. His friend must have sold it after his death."

The first man nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. I might have to find it myself." He smiled then. "Maybe it is time for me to come back anyway."

* * *

_A.N.-Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Did you figure out who the mysterious man was? Hahahahahahahahaha. Ok, I'm done. wait! Aahahahahahaha. Now I'm done._


	4. Chapter 4

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER FOUR

SIX MONTHS LATER

Sarah hurried to her apartment on Main Street. She was thankful she had moved out of her aunt's apartment three months ago. She had decided that unless her aunt cleaned up her life she wasn't going to live with her anymore.

Fortunately for her, her aunt didn't really care and told her to go if she wanted to, that it didn't matter. So Sarah had left and taken her stuff with her. Even though she was only sixteen, well seventeen in a week, she was indepent enough to live on her own.

Sarah had also quit school. She had learned enough and she was tired of school, so she just got her GED and left. She smiled to herself as she thought about her very last day at her school. It had been about four months ago. She had had one last victory before she left.

She had been in the lunch line getting some "mystery" meat, when Megan had walked up behind her. "Hey loser girl." Megan said. "You might want to get something a little lighter in calories. You could stand to lose a couple of pounds."

Sarah had determined that since it was her last day at school, she had a little more liberty to do certain things. So she calmly turned around and dumped her tray full of meat and macaroni and cheese all over Megan. Megan let out an ear piercing shriek and started yelling at Sarah, but Sarah just grinned at her.

She walked away, a bounce in her step. "Have a nice life Megan." She called over the sound of a roomful of students laughing. That was the day, she made her decision. She would not be pushed around by anyone anymore, least of all by her aunt. So she moved out, got her own apartment with some money she had saved up, and got a job as a janitor at a music school.

So it wasn't the best job in the world, but at least it was at a music school. And the pay wasn't too bad either. Sarah still played her violin and smiled whenever she thought about 221B Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson and John Watson.

Sarah reached her apartment and practically ran to the kitchen. She was starving, because she hadn't eaten since yesterday. It had been a long shift cleaning. She was in the middle of making herself a sandwich when her phone rang. She paused, knife in hand, and gazed longingly at the peanut butter.

When she checked her phone screen, she didn't recognize the number. Sarah answered the still loudly ringing phone. "Hello?" She asked while trying to finish her sandwich, with one hand.

"Yes, hello. Is this Sarah Blackwell?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, this is she." Sarah responded. "Who is this?"

"Sarah, hi." The voice said. "This is John. John Watson."

Sarah straightened. "Oh. Mr Watson." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Quite all right,thank you." John said. "Um." He hesitated. "This might sound a bit weird."

"Okaay." Sarah said slowly. "What can I help you with?"

Five minutes later, Sarah was on the bus to Baker Street, sandwich and violin in hand. Apparently an Inspector Lestrade was there and they needed her violin for something or other.

She had noticed that John sounded a lot happier and she wondered why. He also said she might be surprised when she got there, and to hurry. So she had finished her sandwich, grabbed her violin and hopped on a bus.

The bus soon came to a stop. She jumped off and made her way to their flat. Sarah knocked on the door and shuffled her feet, anxiously. A man answered the door, but it wasn't John. "Uh." Sarah checked the flat number again. "Is this John Watson's residence?"

The man nodded. "It is."

Sarah looked at him for a moment.

He had curly dark hair, high cheekbones, and the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. She gasped as recognition hit. "Aren't you that guy who told me where to find this place, about six months ago?"

The man studied her. "Yes."

Hmm. A man of few words. "Has you aunt stopped drinking?" He asked abruptly.

"No." Sarah began. "She- wait. How did you know my aunt was an alchoholic?"

He smirked a little.

Just then John came down. "Oh." He said nervously. "I see you've met Sherlock."

"Sherlock?" Sarah whirled to look at him. "As in the famous detective who jumped off a building?"

John winced. "Well, it's a little more complicated than that, but yes."

She stared at Sherlock. "Why aren't you dead?"

He smiled. "That's my little secret."

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to John. "So why am I here, exactly?"

John motioned with his head for her to enter. "You'll understand when we get upstairs." He led the way up to his flat.

A pretty woman with short blonde hair smiled at Sarah when she came inside. John introduced them. "This is my wife, Mary. Mary, this is Sarah Blackwell."

Sarah shook her hand as a another man and woman came up to them. They introduced themselves as Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard and Molly Hooper, a specialist registrar at St. Bartholemew's hospital.

They sat down on the various chairs and on the couch in the living room. Somehow, Sarah ended up on the couch next to Sherlock. They both shifted awkwardly and Sarah broke the silence. "This is nice and all, but why am I here?"

Sherlock spoke from his spot next to her. "Did you bring the violin?"

Sarah nodded.

"Good." He sat up straighter. "May I see it?" He held out his hand and Sarah gave him the violin carefully. He then handed the violin to Inspector Lestrade, who immediately started shaking the violin back and forth rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, looking around to see if she was the only sane one in here. It looked like she was.

"I don't hear anything." Lestrade said, looking pointedly at Sherlock.

Sherlock grinned. "That's because it's not in there. It's around her neck." With that statement he turned and pointed to the dragon necklace hanging from Sarah's neck.

"This?" She lifted it from her neck. "What do you want with this?"

Molly spoke up from her chair in the corner. "That's just it, love." She explained. "We're not the ones who want it."

Sarah looked at her questioningly.

"Sherlock, explain." Lestrade said and leaned back in his chair.

Sherlock sighed. "Oh,all right. I suppose you saw the 'Miss me?' on your phone or some other electronic device about a month ago?" When Sarah nodded, he kept going. "That was Moriarty, a dangerous criminal. We don't know where he is yet, but we know that that necklace can lead us to his location."

"How did you get it in the first place?" Sarah asked.

Sherlock stood up and started pacing. "We found it at one of his old hideouts, hidden in the ceiling."

Lestrade raised to his feet and cracked his back. "So we would like to have that now if you please."

"No, I don't please." Sarah said indignantly. "I bought that violin and apparently this necklace fair and square. I want to help you nail this guy."

Lestrade looked shocked. "You can't do that."

"Why can't she?" Mary chimed in. "She is right. She bought it fair and square and I think she would be a good asset to the team."

Sarah smiled at her gratefully. Mary winked back.

Lestrade looked like he was on the verge of protesting again, when Sherlock broke in. "I think she should." Everyone in the room turned to him in shock.

"One." Sherlock began. "She is in danger living in that apartment by herself. Two, we could use another pair of eyes watching out for Moriarty, and three, I need someone to get me coffee in the morning."

There was silence until Lestrade turned to Sarah. "Well? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sarah nodded. "That would be awesome, but where would I stay? And what about my job?"

"Simple." Mary said. "Quit your job and Lestrade can pay you for your trouble. And you can stay in 221C, which is downstairs."

Sarah felt happy for the first time in months. "Okay." She grinned. They all sat down at the table for some tea. This time Sarah sat next to Molly. She noticed that Molly's eyes strayed to Sherlock every so often and she smiled inwardly.

When everybody was leaving and saying their goodbyes, Sarah came to stand beside Molly. "Maybe we could have tea, sometime." Sarah said smiling at her.

Molly smiled back. "That would be lovely."

Just before Molly exited the flat, Sarah whispered to her. "Don't give up. He'll come around."

Molly looked at her quizzically, then blushed. "Thank you." She whispered back. Soon the room emptied and it was just Sherlock, John and Sarah left in the room. They just looked at each other until John turned to Sarah. "If you need anything, Sherlock will be right upstairs." He looked at Sherlock."Right Sherlock?"

Sherlock sighed. "Fine."

John said he had to go and left. Sherlock and Sarah stared at each other awkwardly. "Well." Sarah started towards the door. "I better go quit my job and get my stuff together."

Sherlock nodded and didn't say anything so she left.

She rode the bus home and started gathering up her things. She didn't have much which was very convenient right now. Next, Sarah phoned the music school and said she had to quit. The secretary was very distracted and only said, "Okay, I'll put that in your file," then hung up. Sarah shrugged, finished gathering up her stuff and called a cab.

She transported her things into the cab and told the cab driver the address. When they had arrived, he turned around. He was wearing sunglasses, even though it was almost dark. He smiled. "Have a nice day."

Sarah nodded and quickly got her stuff. She got out of the car and let herself in with the key in the potted plant by the door, that John had said was now her key. She felt like she was being watched and turned around. The cab driver was still there, but when she turned around, he drove away.

She shrugged and went inside. It didn't take long to set up the room the way she liked it. The flat was almost a mirror image of Sherlock's flat and Sarah knew she would be very comfortable here.

She was laying in bed when suddenly she bolted upright. She had recognized that cab driver. It was Moriarty. She smacked her forehead. How could she be so stupid? She looked at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning, too early to tell Sherlock. She would tell him tomorrow.

* * *

_A.N- Sorry for the unexpected time skip. Don't worry, if it's been too slow for you. It will get more interesting in the next chapter or the one after. Please review. I love getting reviews. And thank you to the people who already have reviewed. Sorry for manuscript errors._


	5. Chapter 5

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER FIVE

Sarah woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Disoriented, she stared wildly back and forth, until she remembered where she was. She was in flat 221C, just one floor below the famous detective Sherlock Holmes.

The knocking persisted loudly. "All right, hang on." Sarah rolled out of bed and threw on a robe. "Yes?" She jerked open the door with more force than necessary. Mrs. Hudson stood in front of her, her hand still held in mid air, about to knock again.

"Can I help you Mrs. Hudson?" Sarah questioned politely, trying not to be annoyed at being woken up at 7:00 in the morning.

"Oh, don't you hear him, dear?"

"Hear who?" Sarah blinked, trying to focus her blurry eyes.

"Why Sherlock, of course." Mrs Hudson gave a light laugh. "He's been calling you for right around fifteen minutes now."

Sarah stared at her, amazed. "And what, I'm just supposed to come at his every beck and call?" She winced after she said that at how harsh it sounded. Mrs. Hudson didn't seem to notice.

"Not at all dear." She smiled. "I think he just wants coffee."

"Oh, is that all?" Sarah sighed, exasperated. "Well, okay, I needed to talk to him anyway. Give me fifteen minutes." She stepped back and closed the door.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Sarah surveyed herself in the full length mirror next to her bed. She had put on her favorite pair of jeans and a dark green sweater. A light touch of mascara and she would be ready.

When she was done, she climbed the stairs to Sherlock's flat and knocked. The sound resonated throughout the flat, but she didn't hear anyone moving around inside. She tried the door. It was open.

"Sherlock?" She called. When he didn't answer she went farther into the room. Sarah found him in the sitting room looking through a microscope.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing a case."

"Finishing?" She sat on the edge of his chair so she could see into the microscope too.

"Yes. It was easy. The man murdered his wife, obviously. He left enough evidence to convict the Queen herself." Sherlock sighed. "Just your average murderer."

Sarah chuckled. "Just average, huh?"

He nodded, absorbed in whatever he was doing.

Just then, Sarah remembered last night. "Oh, by the way, this Moriarty bloke, does he have a habit of driving taxis?"

Sherlock whipped his head around. "Yes. Why?"

Sarah told him what had happened last night. "And," She finished. "He looked like the guy from the photograph you showed me, so yeah."

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, we'll have to-." He stopped talking when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Yes. Okay. Bye." He turned to Sarah. "Lestrade wants me at the station." He stood and grabbed his coat and scarf from the coat rack. "Are you coming?" He asked, still tying his scarf.

Sarah shrugged. "Sure. Just let me get my coat." She went downstairs and grabbed her blue coat off the back of the chair in her bedroom. She met Sherlock at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and they went outside. Sherlock hailed a taxi.

Soon they were at the station and were being whisked away to Lestrade's office. Lestrade stood when they entered the room. "Thank goodness you're here, Sherlock." He nodded to Sarah. "Miss Blackwell." She smiled in acknowledgement.

"There's been a murder." Lestrade continued. "We think it's Moriarty."

Sherlock straightened. "Well, show me the body."

Lestrade led the way to a room where Molly was in the middle of examining a body.

I.O.U. was written on a note and taped to the man's chest. Sherlock turned to Lestrade. "You _think_ it's Moriarty? Only think?"

Lestrade shrugged. "We weren't positive."

Molly spoke to Sherlock. "He died from a blow to the head." S

Sherlock grunted. "Not Moriarty's usual way of killing. It's sloppy. He must have hired someone to do it."

Just then, a woman came into the room. She introduced herself as Sally Donovan, a police officer. Sally nodded to Sherlock. "Hey, freak." She said something to Lestrade and they left together.

I looked at Sherlock. "Why does she call you that?"

Sherlock smirked. "Jealously, probably." He started talking with Molly about death and stuff. How romantic.

Just then, Sally and Lestrade came back in. "Freak." Sally deadpanned. "We need to talk to you."

"Hold on." Sarah interrupted. "Stop calling him a freak, okay? How would you like it if somebody called you a freak, just because you're smarter than most people and he's certainly a lot smarter than you. And another thing-."

Sherlock stopped her. "It's okay, Sarah."

"Not really." Sarah glared at Sally.

Molly cleared her throat. "Greg, you said that you had to speak to Sherlock?"

He started. "Oh yes, Sherlock, we need you to solve this murder very quickly. The public is already panicking over Moriarty being back, they don't need to add this murder to their panic."

Sherlock sighed. "Yes, people do tend to panic, don't they?" He fixed his scarf. "Well. Sarah, the game is on."

She smiled. "Indeed it is."


	6. Chapter 6

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER SIX

Sarah pushed as hard as she could. "Sherlock, I'm losing my grip."

"Just hold on a little longer." His muffled voice answered.

Sarah sighed and tightened her grip. "Is it always like this?"

"Yes." Sherlock responded in his no nonsense way.

They were in a cellar somewhere with a trapdoor that didn't want to stay open, so Sarah was stuck there holding it. "Why are we looking here again?" Sarah asked, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

Sherlock grunted from somewhere below her. "I told you already. The necklace led us here. We held it up to the sun and it showed the map on the wall, remember?"

Sarah shifted the door. "But doesn't this all seem too easy?"

"Yes." When Sherlock didn't say anything else, Sarah took that to mean he was concentrating and left him alone.

He had woken her up at 6:00 this morning to excitedly show her his new discovery. They had hurried off, and Sarah had only had time to grab a cookie from Mrs. Hudson before they left.

Sherlock emerged from the dark cellar and held up a ring. "I found it!" He said triumphantly, covered in dust from head to toe.

"Found what?" Sarah dropped the door and massaged her hands.

He grinned at her. "A ring. Just like the necklace! And I'm sure we can use the same method to find the map." He held it up to the sun, but it didn't work. He frowned.

"Maybe it needs concentrated sunlight." Sarah suggested. "Do you have a magnifying glass?"

He nodded, took one out of his pocket and positioned it so the sun shined on the ring. It didn't do anything.

He looked puzzled for a second, but then he brightened. "Of course! If the first item needed heat, then the second item needs cold!" Sherlock ran towards the street and Sarah followed.

They got a cab, and went back to the flat. As soon as the cab stopped, Sherlock vaulted out and ran to his flat, with Sarah behind him trying to keep up with his long legs. He went to the fridge and took out an ice cube. He then put the ice cube against the ring and shined it on the wall using a flashlight.

A map appeared in blue all over the wall. Sherlock grinned and ran off to go to the next location. Sarah grabbed his arm before he disappeared out the door. "Sherlock, have you thought that this could be a trap?"

He rolled his eyes. "We already discussed this. Yes, it could be a trap and that's exactly why I'm looking."

Sarah gave up on trying to convince him and they ran to go find another location.

EIGHT HOURS LATER

Sarah was so exhausted she almost collapsed where she was standing. They had finally finished the "clue hunt," and Sherlock was looking at the picture they had found at the end.

It was a picture of a rabid dog chasing a horse, and the man on the horse was hanging on with one hand. He looked like he was about to fall off any second. Sarah had no idea what it meant.

Sarah was just about to tell Sherlock that she was going to bed, when she heard the sound of shattering glass and felt something hit her forehead. Everything went black.

She woke up to a cold cloth on her head. Sarah sat up quickly, seeing a strange man in her bedroom. Wait, this wasn't her room. It was Sherlock's. Sherlock was talking to the man in the coat. The man left and Sherlock turned to her. "You're awake. Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Sarah questioned, rubbing her head.

"Someone threw a rock through the window and it hit you square on the head."

Sarah pressed the huge lump on her head and winced. "Who was that?" She said motioning to the doorway the man had just exited through.

"The doctor." Sherlock responded. "I called him after you didn't wake up for a long time."

Sarah started to get up.

"Don't do that." Sherlock put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. She shoved his hand away and stood. That was a bad idea. Her head swam and she almost fell over. Sherlock caught her and laid her back down on the bed.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea. The doctor said you have a concussion. You can sleep in here tonight."

"Where will you sleep?" Sarah asked him, although her eyes were already closing.

He waved his hand. "I'll sleep on the floor, so I can wake you up every few hours like the doctor said."

Sarah sat up. "You don't have to sleep on the floor, there's plenty of room on the bed."

Sherlock scrutinized her face. "Will you be uncomfortable?"

Sarah smiled as best as she could at the moment. "No. Just stay on your side of the bed and don't move around too much."

Sherlock looked at her for a second, then he nodded again. "Okay." He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then he laid down on the other side of the bed. "Good night." Sarah said sleepily.

"Good night." Sherlock answered.

* * *

_A.N- So I was experiencing a little writer's block .I probably wouldn't update very often if it wasn't for my reviews and follows and favorites. So what I'm trying to say is thank you guys for the support :) And thanks especially to Britt30 for helping me figure out different things_.


	7. Chapter 7

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER SEVEN

Moriarty smiled at his appearance in the mirror. He was dessed in a black suit and his hair was slicked back. The perfect look for his appointment.

**Meanwhile….**

Sherlock and Sarah had been working all morning trying to decipher the picture. Sherlock suddenly straightened and smacked his forehead. "Of course!" He ran to grab his coat and scarf. Sarah ran after him.

"What is it?" She asked grabbing her coat as she did.

"The picture is a location." Sherlock said, speaking fast. "In Waltham Forest, they used to hunt deer in the forest and they would use dogs. But about fifteen years ago there was an outbreak of rabies and several dogs were infected by squirrels biting them. They found a nest of rabid squirrels and they had no choice but to kill them. They sealed off the tree and no one has been there since."

"You really think the painting is talking about a location where a squirrel bit a dog?" Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Forgive me if I'm skeptical."

Sherlock gave her a look. "Trust me, this is exactly something Moriarty would do. He's probably waiting there now."

He hurried out the door and Sarah dashed after him. It didn't take them long to get a cab and go to the location in the forest. Sherlock carried the painting and led the way to a clearing.

He stopped right in front of a tall tree. "This is the tree from the painting." He said confidently.

"Good guess." A man stepped out from behind the tree.

"Really?" Sarah almost sighed out loud. "You were just conveniently hiding behind a tree?"

Moriarty shrugged. "I wanted to make it easy for you."

Sherlock spoke up. "Why did you leave the necklace at the warehouse? In plain sight where I could find it?"

Moriarty laughed. "It wasn't in plain sight. If you recall, it was hidden in the ceiling. And," Here he shrugged again. "I was bored. You're the only one I can play with. The only one smart enough to play my game."

Sarah did sigh out loud this time. "Seriously? You just wanted to play a game? Well the game's over now so that was a waste of time."

Moriarty grinned then. "Who said the game was over? It's just begun."

He motioned to a man that Sarah noticed had been standing behind a different tree. The man raised a gun. Sarah was about to run away screaming when she saw that it was just a dart gun. She was still going to run away screaming but he didn't give her a chance. He shot the gun and she felt a dart pierce her neck.

Sarah saw Sherlock fall too as she collapsed on the ground. Perfect, she thought just before she knocked out.

* * *

_A.N-Thanks for the reviews guys. Everytime I get a new review I almost cry. Okay, not literally. but it's still awesome. So I am kind of stuck, I guess you could call it writer's block, any suggestions you have would be great. In case you didn't know I am going for the more brother sister relationship with Sarah and Sherlock. End of my ramblings :D_


	8. Chapter 8

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sarah opened her eyes against a blinding light. When she tried to shield her hands with her eyes she found that her hands were bound behind her back.

She waited until her eyes had adjusted to the light then she looked around. It seemed that she was in some sort of warehouse. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.

Sarah sighed. _Why did I get up this morning?_ She thought. _Wait, what day is it anyway?_ She tried to struggle out of her bonds but to no avail.

She was still struggling to get out of the ropes when the door opened. Moriarty strolled in. "I see you're enjoying your little vacation."

Sarah glared at him. "Not really, no."

He smiled."I suppose you're wondering where your little friend is."

Sarah glanced around. "Yeah that would be nice to know where he is."

Moriarty straightened his tie. "Well I'm not exactly going to tell you."

Sarah stood up, her hands still tied behind her back. "So why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Moriarty asked her ,amusement evident on his face.

Sarah shook her head. "No, it's pretty much the opposite of obvious."

He laughed. "You're the bait."

"Oh no." Sarah hung her head. "Please don't tell me I'm the damsel in distress."

"You are." Moriarty responded bluntly.

"Well, you know what?" Sarah said trying to get out of the ropes. "You-."

His cell phone rang and he held up a finger. "One moment."

He walked off into a corner to hear his conversation better. Sarah sat back down. After all, it's not like she could get out. She just hoped Sherlock was having better luck.

**Meanwhile at this very moment:**

As soon as Sherlock had woken up in the forest he had run to John and Mary's house. Pounding on the door loudly he didn't wait to get an answer, but instead he looked under the mat, found a key, and opened the door.

John had just come down his stairs. "Sherlock?!" He gaped in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

Sherlock stopped just before the stairs. "I uhm, well, it seems that I uh." He cleared his throat.

John looked at him closely. "Well, out with it then."

Sherlock sighed, resigned to his fate. "I need your help, John."

John smiled. "Of course. Took you a bit to get that out there didn't it?"

"Shut up."Sherlock reached inside his pocket and took something out. "This is what I need your help with."

* * *

_A.N- haha cliff hanger! I feel so evil muahahaha I will probably update tomorrow or the day after._


	9. Chapter 9

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER NINE

Sherlock pulled a box out of his coat. John quirked an eyebrow. "And why do you need my help with a box?"

Sherlock shook it. "It's sealed tight and it's made of titanium; I need to get it open because it will tell me where Sarah is."

John stood up quickly. "Wait. Where is Sarah?"

Sherlock looked at him a little sheepishly. "Uhm, she uh she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!"

Sherlock nodded. "We were ambushed in the woods and they knocked us both out with tranquilizer darts."

John rubbed his hand over his face. "They who?"

"Moriarty."

John cringed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He sighed. "We'll need help."

Sherlock agreed. "And I think I know just the person."

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

Molly stared at them in shock. "So you want me to help you open a box that is ridiculously hard to open, to save someone's life, just because I took a science course that had a chapter on metals?"

"Yup." John nodded. "That's pretty much it."

Molly sighed. "All right. Let me see the box."

Sherlock handed the box to her and she turned it over in her hands. "I'm not quite sure how to open this, but I can look in one of my old science books." She skimmed through one of her books then turned to John and Sherlock.

"As far as I can tell, the only way to open it is with a key, if you don't want to damage the contents."

Sherlock brightened. "Then we just have to find the key."

John glared at him. "That would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Sherlock smiled. "Then we better get started."

Sherlock took the box from Molly and put it under a microscope. He straightened and ran over to the portable heater by the door. Molly and John looked at each other. Is he nuts? Their eyes silently asked each other.

Sherlock held the box right next to the heater. John and Molly wandered closer to see what he was up to. They both gasped as words appeared on the box. Sherlock read it out loud. "On a hot day, I give you a cool seat. Come sit there now and find what you seek."

Sherlock jumped up and ran out the door. Molly and John followed as quickly as they could. When they stopped to get a cab, Molly asked Sherlock what the answer to the riddle was.

He scoffed. "It's a tree, of course. The one in the park where people have picnics under it."

Soon they arrived at the park and hurried to the huge maple tree in the center of the park. Sherlock went up to the tree and circled around it. He pushed a few parts on the bark, then he sat directly on the trunk. A part of the tree slid back to reveal a gaping black hole descending into the darkness.

Sherlock nodded, impressed. "Pretty convenient. Probably a trap, but let's go anyway."

John, Molly, and Sherlock looked at each other before they plummeted into the pitch black hole.

* * *

_A.N-This book only has about two or three more chapters left. Sorry, I would have updated yesterday but I had to study for my French and Geometry tests. As always, let me know what you think in reviews or follow or favorite, whichever you prefer. See ya!_


	10. Chapter 10

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER TEN

Shrouded in the darkness deep in the hole, Sherlock, Molly and John went haltingly forward.

"Does anyone happen to have a torch?" Molly's voice broke the stillness.

John and Sherlock both shook their heads, though Molly couldn't see them. "No."

They stumbled forward over the dirt floor. After fifteen more minutes of wandering around the tunnel, they reached the end where a light shone through a door. Sherlock reached forward and opened the door.

The light blinded them temporarily after being in the darkness for so long. They entered a small messy room. It looked like a dump. Molly almost tripped over a can, but Sherlock caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled her thanks and they moved farther into the room.

John went into a backroom, looked around and came back out. He shook his head. "There's no one here, I checked everywhere."

Sherlock looked puzzled. "I'll just go look for myself." After a few minutes he came back out, looking even more bewildered. "I thought for sure he would be here." He mumbled to himself.

"Maybe he left a clue." Molly suggested hopefully, looking around as if a clue would appear right in front of her.

Sherlock sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I already checked, I can't find anything."

Molly stamped her foot in frustration. "Why is he playing this game with you? Why can't he just show you where she is?"

Sherlock looked at her. "Because the fun is in the chase."

Molly hung her head. "We'll never find her. Who knows what he's doing to her right now."

Sherlock patted her shoulder awkwardly. "We'll keep looking. He must have led us here for some reason." Just then, something in the corner caught his eye and he hurried to where he had seen it.

He yelled in triumph and held up a jade necklace. "This will lead us to Moriarty."

**At the warehouse:**

Sarah was tired, hungry and grumpy. Sherlock better hurry his butt up and get her out of here.

Moriarty came in, a smile on his face. "I have a little surprise for you." He said in a sing song voice. "I think you should know that I had a little friend helping me all along."

Sarah just stared at him. "O-kay." She said slowly.

Sarah turned to the door just as someone walked in. She gasped. It was her aunt Delilah!

* * *

_A.N- There is probably going to be twelve to fourteen chapters in this book. For those of you asking(and I totally meant to put this in the last chapter) Sherlock thought that since the necklace required heat(or was it cold) then maybe the box would too. And sorry about the grammar mistakes in the last chapters, I was watching Doctor Who while i was writing it(probably not the best idea, i know) and got very easily distracted. I will try to do better in future chapters. Thanks to everyone who has already followed, favorited or reviewed my story. Please follow, favorite, review, or whatever you want to do. :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N- Thanks for all the support guys. You guys are the best xoxo Now onto the story. :D_

* * *

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sarah gaped at the person standing in front of her. "Aunt Delilah? What in the world are you doing here?"

Her aunt smirked. "Well I had to get money somehow, didn't I?"

Sarah was confused. "Wait. You've been working for Moriarty? For how long?"

Delilah shrugged. "Since you moved into that Baker Street place, I suppose. I've been watching you and giving Moriarty information about your whereabouts and what you've been doing."

Sarah blinked back tears. "It only took a little bit of money for you to betray me? We're family."

Her aunt snorted. "Yeah, about that, no, we're not family. Your mother was friends with my sister and after they both died I somehow ended up stuck with you. I don't get any money until you turn eighteen. That's the only reason I've kept you for so long."

Moriarty spoke up. "At first I broke into your apartment and found that you had already left. Then I threatened your aunt to tell me about you, but I found she was completely on my side." He laughed.

Sarah stared at them both in shock. She was completely speechless. Moriarty and her aunt looked at each other. "It seems like we've finally silenced her." Delilah said. They both chuckled.

Sarah glared at them. Okay, now she was feeling mad. She had to get out. "So why exactly did you kidnap me, Moriarty? Just because you're stupid and you kidnapped the wrong person? Shouldn't you have kidnapped Sherlock himself if you wanted to trap him?"

Moriarty glared at her. "Not that I have to explain to you, but I knew that Sherlock would come after you."

Sarah laughed lightly. "And I ask again. Why not kidnap the person that you actually want to kidnap and save yourself the trouble?" As she spoke she tried to wriggle her arms out of the ropes.

Moriarty shrugged. "It's more fun this way. I like watching him suffer and panic, searching for his little friend."

Sarah struggled some more. "He's not really the panicing type."

Moriarty's smile faded and he looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Maybe you're right. We need to make him panic." He looked at Delilah. "Let's go." Next he motioned to his henchman. "Pick the girl up and bring her with us."

A man picked Sarah up and threw her over his shoulder. Sarah twisted violently. "Or I could just stay here, while you go do your evil plan." Her protests were ignored as they walked out of the warehouse and into the afternoon sun.

**Approximately one mile from the warehouse:**

Sherlock had gone to the dealer who sold the jade necklace, found out who bought it, figured out that Sarah's aunt was involved, and questioned numerous people who had seen Moriarty and/or Sarah's aunt. The trail so far had led him to one mile from the warehouse where he was searching the grounds for anything unusual.

John and Molly were impatiently standing off to the side. "Can we help?" Molly asked politely. Sherlock shook his head and went back to his deductions. John was about to suggest they go back to Baker Street to go over what they knew when Sherlock's phone rang.

Sherlock sighed at the interruption and answered his phone. As soon as he did, he immediately grew tense. "Where is she?" He waited a second. "What?!" He hung up and took off toward the street. Molly and John quickly followed him.

Sherlock hailed a cab. John slid in after him and Molly clambered in after John.

"Thames Bridge. Extra pounds, if you hurry." Sherlock told the driver.

And hurry the driver did. Molly was sure they were going to die on the way there.

But they arrived safely, and darted to the bridge. Molly gasped. Sarah was standing on the bridge, next to Moriarty. And she had a bomb strapped to her.

* * *

_A.N- Haha another cliffhanger. I'm discovering that I really love cliffhangers XD So only two or three more chapters. Thank you guys for stickin with me. I am pretty proud of my big plot twist. ;D Let me know what you think about it. Please review follow or favorite. (and thanks to those people who have already reviewed, followed or favorited)_


	12. Chapter 12

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER TWELVE

Sherlock held up his hands in surrender. "Don't do anything foolish, Moriarty." He took a small step towards Sarah, but he stopped when Moriarty tensed.

Moriarty laughed. "But being foolish is fun." He brought Sarah closer to the edge of the bridge. "I'm a reasonable man; I'll let you decide. She can be thrown off the bridge or I can press this button and the bomb will explode."

Sherlock looked from the bomb to the two hundred foot drop. In both alternatives she wouldn't survive. "All right, what do you want from me?" He took slow steps toward Sarah. She was pale and looked like she was going to pass out.

"The fun is all in the chase. I led you here." Moriarty replied.

Sherlock stared at him. "To what end? I've found you. Now the chase is over."

Moriarty's smile fell. "But you didn't do it by yourself, did you? Sure you tracked us to the warehouse, but after that? Your little Inspector friend called you with an anonymous tip." He stepped even closer to the edge.

Sherlock shrugged. "Even a brilliant man needs a tip now and then." He said. "Even me and probably you more often than not."

Sarah looked straight at Sherlock. "He wants you to feel sadness and pain. He's going to kill me anyway so don't give him anything." A sharp tug from Moriarty made her stop talking.

Moriarty glared at her then turned back to Sherlock. "Ah yes, we are discussing payment now. Well, since you mentioned it, I'll tell you what I want. Trade yourself for her and I'll call us even."

Sherlock thought for a moment. If he gave himself up, he would probably be tortured and who knows what else. If he didn't Sarah could die. But if he did, Moriarty might not keep his promise anyway. Then again, if he didn't give himself up there's always the fact Sarah would die.

"Fine. I'll give myself up." Sherlock said. He walked slowly to where Moriarty stood and grabbed Sarah's arm. Moriarty smirked. "What, you don't think I'll keep my word?" He feigned hurt. "I am offended."

Sherlock ignored Moriarty and pulled Sarah to him. "Deactivate the bomb." He said.

Moriarty chuckled evilly. "I don't think so. Not until we get farther away."

John spoke up from behind Sherlock. "That doesn't seem legitimate. Don't do it, Sherlock." He glared at Moriarty.

Sherlock looked closely at Moriarty. "He will keep his word or things will get serious." He grabbed Sarah's hand and walked ahead of Moriarty. "Well, let's go then."

Molly and John started to follow, but Moriarty pulled out a gun. "Not a good idea." He warned. Molly gulped. "Well, I suppose we'll just stay back here."

When Moriarty had his back turned, Sherlock subtly nodded at John and John nodded back. Moriarty turned back around and they started walking to the other side of the bridge. Moriarty didn't see John following him closely. John stepped down very time Moriarty did so Moriarty couldn't hear him.

When they reached the last part of the bridge, Moriarty reached for Sarah, but Sherlock jerked her away from him. Moriarty put up his hands. "I was only going to deactivate the bomb." He said innocently.

Sherlock scowled, but adjusted Sarah so she was facing Moriarty. "Go ahead."

Moriarty quickly disabled the bomb and Sherlock pulled Sarah around so she was on the other side of him. He undid her handcuffs and nudged her towards Molly.

Sarah stopped in her tracks. "You can't do this. You're more important than I am. Just let him take me instead."

As she was talking, John was sneaking up behind Moriarty. Moriarty turned and John jumped on him. Moriarty almost fell but he regained his footing. John and Moriarty grappled on the edge of the bridge. Sherlock ran to help.

They all were fighting each other until Moriarty pulled out his gun and pointed it at John and Sherlock. "I guess I'll just have to kill all of you." He said menacingly. He put his finger on the trigger and was about to pull, when Molly ran over and slapped him right in the face with her handbag. Moriarty tripped and fell off the bridge. Everyone ran to the side and looked over.

Moriarty was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_A.N- Only one more chapter :( Sorry for the late update. Love you guys :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

THE VIOLINIST

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Molly, Sherlock, John, Mary, Lestrade and Sarah sat around the wood table in Sherlock's apartment. Mrs. Hudson came in and out of the room, bringing snacks and occasionally chatting with Molly or Mary.

"So tell me again." Lestrade interrupted the flow of conversation around the table. "What happened to Moriarty? Is he dead? Are we safe?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Safe? No one's safe, not ever. You could be mugged, murdered, assaulted -."

"You know what I mean." Lestrade cut in. "Are we safe from Moriarty?"

"Sure." Sherlock shrugged. "He could come back at any moment, because unfortunately, it seems you can't kill him, but for now we're safe."

"Well I for one am happy to be alive." Sarah piped up from her seat beside Molly. "If it wasn't for all your efforts to save me, I would probably be dead right now."

"Yes, you most likely would." Sherlock agreed.

"It's just like you to say that." Sarah answered, laughing.

Sherlock hid his half smile behind a cough. Mary smirked at Sherlock. "He just doesn't want to admit he's a big softie." She said.

John nodded in agreement.

**Four hours later:**

"I hate to break up this party." Lestrade announced, standing up and stretching like a cat. "I have work tomorrow and I had better be going." With that, he went to get his coat and hat.

Mary and John stood up also. "We should go too." Mary said, smiling at Sherlock and Sarah.

"I'll see you later for that case we were working on, Sherlock." John added, donning his coat. Sherlock nodded in response. Molly left with Mary to do some shopping, and poor John looked less than thrilled to be going with them.

Soon there was just Sherlock and Sarah left in the room.

"Thank you." Sarah said quietly, breaking the silence. He turned toward her and waited for her to continue."I never really got a chance to thank you." Sarah continued. "For saving me. I appreciate that you risked your life for me, out on the bridge there."

Sherlock stared at her for a moment. "Well, I couldn't lose my partner, could I?" He grinned. Sarah smiled, touched.

"Well." Sherlock cleared his throat. "We had better turn in."

Sarah nodded and got to her feet. Sherlock walked her to the door. Suddenly, Sarah turned and threw her arms around him. "I knew you would come for me." She said.

Sherlock stood frozen in shock, then after a minute, he bent down and hugged her back. Smoothing her hair back, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He really had been worried about her.

After another minute, Sherlock pulled back. "Good night." He said as if nothing had happened.

Sarah grinned at him. "Good night."


	14. AN

**So this was my first ever fanfic and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite or followed**

**this story. You all have encouraged me very much and stuck with me through this story. Thank you all!**

**Cheers! **

**BTW I was thinking about doing a sequel about either John or Sherlock's nephew coming to visit and he's around Sarah's age. *wink wink***

**If I did write a sequel, it wouldn't be up for a while because I am working on a lot of stories right now. **

**I just wanted to know if you guys were interested so I can plan ahead. **

**Ok, now it's Bye, haha**


End file.
